At long last
by OT6AllTheWay-BCNSTT
Summary: Bella is missing and if she is found she could be charged with murder. That is if she isnt already dead. Edward teams up with his mortal enemy turned friend to find her. Is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fiction 5-11-08

_**Forks, Washington**_

"Edward it's been ten years. (Sigh) I think we would know if she was still alive."

Edward rolled over and gave his sister Alice the coldest glare possible. "How can you say that? Aren't you the one that told her she is like a sister to you? Just, please leave" He turned around and went back to facing his black leather couch.

At that point the sun decided to move from behind the clouds and shine through the window that made up the Cullen's backside of the house. Making the two vampires shine like a prism.

Alice got up, pulled the gold curtains back so the room was once again bathed in darkness, and went back to her spot on the edge of his couch. She laid her hand on his arm and said, "I'm just saying your not the only one suffering" She got up and silently left the 105 year old teenager to grieve.

Edward slowly got up once he realized Alice had left and put his head on his hands. Vampires couldn't cry, but his body still shook and he gasped for breath like he would be if his body was actually running out of air. An idea popped into his head and he ran. He ran down the two flights of stairs. Out through the door. And he ran deep into the forest. He finally stopped and realized where his mind and feet had brought him, their meadow. Before he could stop them his mind was flooded be memories.

Like the first day he took her to the meadow. They had just told Jessica Stanley that they were boyfriend/girlfriend and walked to lunch together. Last night she had found out about him being a vegetarian vampire, but didn't know much else. He sat there and was watching Bella eat when she popped up questions about Vampire myths. One of them being "Do vampires really burn in the sun?" He laughed at that and only answered "Instead of Seattle lets go somewhere else on Saturday." She agreed and they headed of to class. Slowly three days went by and before either of them knew it, it was Saturday. Like he promised Edward was at Bella's doorstep bright and early to pick her up. Under the normal speed limit the drive would have token hours but with Edwards crazy driving they arrived in little less than an hour. That's when he told her that she would have to hike five miles to get where they were going. She tried to smile and act excited, but like she has been told before she is a bad liar and her eyes gave her away. Edward just gave her his famous crooked smile that he knew she loved and they began their hike.

They finally reached the meadow, and when he thought Bella was ready he stepped out of the shadows. Instead of running and screaming she was amazed and excited. They ended up spending the rest of the day their.

He retuned to the real world when the sun, hid behind the clouds once more and disappeared. Twilight, his family's most hated time of the day. He didn't get up to leave, instead became more comfortable. He doesn't know why he didn't hear it before, but now that he could he noticed someone was circling his. Their feet breaking the leaves and twigs every now and then. He jumped up, ready for the attack as soon as it get deathly silent. Out of nowhere a ball of red fun flew at his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake? Get off of me" Edward said pushing the giant human/werewolf off of him

"Sorry 'bout that (pant) trying to get away (pant) from the pack (pant) wasn't watching where I was going."

"Why were you trying to get away from the pack?"

"Because they are worse then your family. They are just like everyone else in this idiotic town. I mean seriously they have met Bella. Right? Why in the world would she murder her father? It's not…"

"Jake"

"She had reason to do. Unless."

"JAKE!"

"What?"

"Not that I don't mind chatting with you, But my family is probably wondering where I am. Is there a reason You were seeking me."

Flashback

And it was true Edward didn't mind hanging with Jake. Not since he teamed up with the Cullen's to search for Bella. In fact he was the one to inform them of the latest Forks news.

Bella and Edward were still going strong and were getting married next month. Jake still didn't approve of Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter. And he was still avoiding Bella. Until his dad Billy informed him that the Cullen's were hunting and so Bella was moping around the house. And even though Charlie loves his daughter he needed her to get out of the house so he was ready to pay Jake to hang out with. Jake swallowed his pride and took Bella out to a parade that lasted all day. It was pre-Edward all over again. They joked made fun of some of the floats. They even had a food fight resulting in getting yelled at security and getting kicked off the premises. All they did was laugh and run of when the security guard asked them what was so funny. It was going great until he forgot Edward was back into the picture and tried to kiss he again. She pushed him away and demanded to be token home. 

The ride was silent but when they arrived before she could get out he tried to apologize, but she was still mad and yelled at him. He got mad and yelled just as loud. Charlie heard came out to see what was wrong when Bella said nothing and ran inside.

He didn't hear from her for the rest of the day and thought nothing of it. Not even when he got back from watchdog duty for the pack at 2 in the morning and found Billy up and crying. Jake didn't even get to ask what was wrong Billy looked up at his son and muttered Charlie was dead and Bella was missing.

The Cullen's got back two days later and came home to see Jake sitting on there porch with two other werewolves with him. Emmett looked ready to attack, along with every one else, but Carlisle took control of the situation and asked, "What's going on?"

Jake looked up and answered "Paul and Jared" nodding to the two other boys  "are hear in case you decide to take your anger from what I am about to tell you out on me." He stopped there and sobs racked his body.

Alice actually calmed down and got a little closer and asked, "What happened"

"He looked up with tears running down his face and said in an voice that cracked with every word. "Charlie was found dead in his house two days ago. Bella is missing and the latest evidence is pointing right at her."

 The silence was defining. \

Weeks passed. Soon the whole town was against Bella, believing that she could actually kill her father. Jake and the Cullen's made it their job to defend her. When one day they decided to go farther and look for her. Everyday after school Jake would come over and come up with a plan. At first it was weird and stressful. But with differences aside they got along and Jake even became friends with Emmett.  Months passed. Every vacation was spent in another country. Every second was spent searching for their missing family member. After awhile even the lost hope.

End flashback

Jakes mind returned to the present and found Edward was staring at him with curiosity and impatiens written al over his face. Shaking his head he filled Edward in on his plan to restart the search. Even if they had literally went around the world already.

Edward quickly agreed and after grabbing a couple things and informing his family he would be gone with out actually seeing them the took off.


End file.
